A general analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts a change in an analog input with respect to a reference voltage into a digital code. The reference voltage is supplied to the ADC, separately from power supply and ground voltages.
The applicant is aware of a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 55-165025.